


You’re too good to me

by Grabbingwhizzersass



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabbingwhizzersass/pseuds/Grabbingwhizzersass
Summary: Steve doesn’t talk about his life before he was frozen because he thinks it’ll make him sad. When Tony starts encouraging him to share more, he realizes that it actually makes him feel a little better about being a man out of time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	You’re too good to me

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Bucky never came back as the Winter Soldier but he and Steve were in love from a young age until Bucky’s death. Basically a bunch of fluff about Steve remembering the old days.

Tony has always felt like Steve is his responsibility. Even before they fell in love, it was hard to not want to protect Steve. He was a man out of time, and Tony knew how hard it was for him to avoid feeling left out, to stop missing the people he left behind. Steve protects Tony too in many ways. Makes him feel safe and keeps him from doing self-destructive things and shuts up the voice in his head that tells him that he doesn’t deserve to be happy. Tony is so in love with him for it and he takes his responsibility as Steve’s boyfriend very seriously. He never makes fun of him (anymore) for not understanding basic technology. he buys things and plays music that reminds Steve of his old life, and when he does, Steve always smiles so softly as him, and Tony thinks he would do anything to see that smile. So when Tony notices that his boyfriend never really talks about his life before he was frozen, he starts to wonder why. He knows that Steve and Bucky were in love, knows how his mom died, knows the basic story of his time in the army. But most of what he’s heard can be found on Wikipedia, or is just what his dad told him about the super soldier when he was growing up. So Tony embarks on operation “make Steve feel comfortable telling me about the old days.” The next night, he makes Steve his favorite (peanut butter banana sandwiches) then they watch 2 episodes of Star Trek (another favorite of Steve’s). Tony draws them a bath and massages Steve’s shoulders, neck, and scalp until his boyfriend is lying boneless against him, eyes closed. He gets Steve out of the tub, dries him off, and guides him to bed.  
“You’re too good to me doll,” Steve tells him sleepily. Tony fucks him slow and gentle , muttering praise and words of affection to the beautiful man under him.  
“So fucking desperate for me. Such a good boy Steve, come for me baby.” Steve cries out and comes, Tony following quickly behind. The couple moves slowly until Steve has Tony pulled flush against him, Tony’s back to his chest. He tightens his arms around his boyfriend and presses his face into the smaller mans neck. After a minute of quiet, Tony takes a deep breath and says  
“Will you tell me something from before you were frozen?” Steve stiffens slightly behind him.  
“Like what?” He asks cautiously.  
“I don’t know. A story about Bucky?” Or your mom? I’ve never really heard much about them.” Steve hums thoughtfully.  
“I don’t know.... I guess earlier today I was thinking about one time. It was summer, before me and Buck started working so we were probably seven or eight?” My aunt invited us to her new house in the country. She married rich so it was nice. She even sent a car to pick us up. Bucky came with us and we spent the whole day playing in the woods that her land backed up to. Pirates and explorers and stuff. We had to break every 15 minutes so I wouldn’t have an asthma attack though.” Steve chuckles softly. “And i remember having watermelon with dinner that night and Bucky ate the green part because I dared him to. Why do you ask?”  
“I like hearing you talk about that stuff. And I want to make sure you know it’s ok to tell me about that stuff.” Steve doesn’t reply, but his grip around Tony tightens and he presses a kiss to his neck. 

A few days later the pair is spending the day messing around the city together, when they end up in Brooklyn for a little desert shop that Bruce sometimes brings stuff back to the tower from, but where they’ve never been in person. They’re walking out the door (Steve with a cinnamon roll, Tony with a coffee and a large cookie) when Steve stops suddenly in his tracks, staring up the the street sign. “You ok babe?” Tony asks as Steve looks around, seeming to get his bearings.  
“Yeah,” Steve laughs. “Sorry I just... I didn’t realize where we are. Bucky and Is’ first apartment was two blocks that way,” he says, pointing North. “We used to walk over here for the little grocery store that that place used to be,” he says, gesturing to a storefront that appears to be a stationary store. His face turns sad suddenly. “I didn’t even recognize it.” Suddenly he feels Tony’s arms wrap around him, effectively cutting off the sad train of thought. Steve grounds himself quickly by focusing on Tony’s warmth and smell, his heart warming at the fact that his boyfriend knew exactly what he needed even before he did. The genius pulls back to look him in the eyes.  
“Let’s walk it.”  
“What?”  
“Cmon I want the tour. The real one, from the guy who remembers it pre-gentrification.” Steve hesitates. Won’t that make him feel worse? Walking around remembering what used to be?  
“Please?” Tony asks, with puppy dog eyes and of course Steve agrees. He lags a little behind the genius as they cross the street, headed north through the chilly October air.  
“Ok so the tour,” he says, just a little reluctantly. “Uhhhhh. There used to be a lot more brick. The road was not as well paved. There was a factory right over there where I worked for a few weeks. They fired me because I wasn’t strong enough to lift the boxes off the truck. And ummm.... me and Bucky used to jog down this street when we started planning to enlist, trying to get ready for basic training. I wasn’t great at that either.” Steve keeps talking and Tony smiles when he notices his boyfriend walking faster, until he’s almost tugging Tony behind him. Finally, they reach the old apartment building. They stand across the street, and Steve gazes at it for a long moment.  
“4th floor, right around there. A one room studio, communal bathroom down the hall.” Tony keeps his arm wrapped firmly around Steve’s waist. Steve looks a little lost for a moment, but eventually he turns back to look at Tony.  
“Thanks doll,” he says quietly, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends head. “You know me pretty well, don’t you?”  
“I’d like to think so,” Tony tells him with a smirk. 

A few days later, Steve makes dinner, with homemade cookies for desert.  
“My moms recipe,” he tells Tony.  
“Did your mom bake a lot?” The genius asks.  
“Oh yeah, all the time. We didn’t have a lot to spend around birthdays and Christmas so she always wanted to go all out with the baking.”  
“What was her speciality?”  
“She used to make peach cobbler every year on my birthday. That was always my favorite.”

They’re at the Smithsonian on a weekend trip to DC.  
“I didn’t know they have a Captain America exhibit,” Tony says.  
“Yeah I visited once,” Steve replies.  
“We are definitely going in,” Tony replies, dragging Steve behind him as the super solidier laughs and rolls his eyes.” The couple wanders for a few minutes, ignoring multiple whispers, stares, and people taking photos. Suddenly, Steve notices something. Tony turns to see his boyfriend staring at a glass display case, jaw tight.  
“Sweetheart?” Tony asks, stepping closer to the other man.  
“They... they have my journal.” Confused, Tony looks at the display case. It contains a diary with slightly yellowed pages, filled with what he recognizes as Steve’s handwriting. It’s a page describing one of the attacks the howling commandos had performed on a hydra base.  
“They just...” Tony realized that Steve’s jaw is clenched and his face is bright red. “My fucking diary on display in a museum. I didn’t give them permission. I’m still alive they should’ve tried to give it back.”  
“It’s ok babe, we’ll figure it out. I’m sure we can call someone and they’ll return it.”  
“I don’t...” Steve works his jaw. “There’s stuff in there I don’t remember. Stuff I wanna remember.” Tony strokes his back comfortingly.  
“We’ll get it back.”

Tony and Steve are sprawled in bed, sweat and come drying on their skin, both trying to gather the energy to clean off before bed.  
“You know what the cutest thing about you is?” Tony says with a contented sigh.  
“What?”  
“Your accent gets stronger when you’re about to come.”


End file.
